Stand By Me
by Griseldis
Summary: Ce n'est pas qu'Helmepp soit en train de suivre Coby. C'est juste que par la plus grande des coïncidences, ils vont au même endroit.
1. lilas

_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais une folle envie de Coby/Helmepp. J'ai donc été pioché un thème au hasard dans un des tableaux de la communauté livejournal anglaise 30_kisses et voilà le résultat. Je pense récidiver, parce que j'adore ce couple et qu'en plus, on peut le décliner dans tous les genres. J'ai relu, mais il commence à être tard, alors il est possible que quelques fautes traînent encore. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop gênant. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : À Goda._

* * *

.

 **Stand By Me**

.

# lilas

Helmepp ne suivait pas Coby. Parce que franchement, pourquoi le suivrait-il ? Certes, Coby avait un air particulièrement guilleret ce matin, mais ça avait sans doute à voir avec le fait que c'était son jour de permission, _leur_ jour de permission, plus précisément, et s'ils ne le passaient pas ensemble pour une fois, et bien c'était sur la demande expresse de Coby. Personnellement, ça ne l'avait aucunement perturbé, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus tout le temps coller l'un à l'autre, sans blague, il pouvait très bien vivre sans Coby et il était sûr que l'inverse était vrai.

Enfin du moins il l'espérait pour son ami parce que c'était un peu pathétique de s'accrocher à quelqu'un d'autre comme ça, sans raison.

C'était par hasard si Helmepp était sorti de la base quelques minutes après son camarade, juste à temps pour voir disparaître sa tête rose en direction du quartier marchand, et comme lui-même devait aussi s'y rendre pour… pour faire des trucs qu'on fait dans le quartier marchand, comme regarder et acheter des choses, et bien il avait marché derrière lui, mais sans le suivre pour autant. Juste, ils allaient au même endroit. Voilà.

C'était aussi par hasard s'il s'était arrêté devant un étal de glaces, totalement accidentellement dissimulé par un groupe de touristes, tandis que Coby entrait dans le petit café juste en face, celui qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter et où il avait acheté un gros sac de viennoiseries. Et bon, d'accord, finalement, Helmepp était parti aussi, sans prendre sa glace, et précisément au moment où Coby quittait la petite échoppe, mais les envies de glace, ça allait et ça venait, il n'allait tout de même pas acheter une glace dont il n'avait plus envie. Ça aurait été ridicule.

Et puis pourquoi des viennoiseries, d'abord ? C'était leur petit rituel à eux, d'habitude, les jours de permission. Ils étaient rares ces jours-là, entre le super-entraînement auquel les soumettait Garp et les corvées habituelles des Marines auxquelles ils n'échappaient certainement pas. C'était sans doute logique que Helmepp se sente vaguement vexé que son ami s'apprête à partager ce rituel avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre, il se doutait bien de qui c'était. Depuis quelques temps, il surprenait parfois le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avec un air béat et rêveur qui annonçait sans aucun doute qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air. Il avait sûrement une petite amie. Et ça n'ennuyait pas Helmepp parce que Coby lui manquait, comme dit précédemment, le blond avait une vie de son côté, merci bien, mais ça le dérangeait vraiment que son camarade ait une petite amie avant lui. Il était l'ainé après tout. Ça semblait logique qu'il soit le premier à en avoir une.

En tout cas, le coup des viennoiseries, c'était une trahison. Il n'allait pas se vexer pour si peu, non, surtout s'il devait expliquer comment il était au courant, mais quand même. Quand même.

Sans le suivre, sauf dans la mesure où Coby le précédait et que du coup ils allaient au même endroit, ils arrivèrent à une boutique que Helmepp connaissait bien. D'ailleurs, c'était précisément là où il se dirigeait à la base, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Ça avait été clairement son intention depuis le début de cette petite promenade. C'était une maroquinerie, qui faisait aussi ganterie et vendait également des écharpes et des foulards. Il arrivait souvent à Helmepp de regarder en soupirant les articles de la vitrine, ainsi que les prix, guère accessibles à sa solde. À une époque, quand il était encore un fils à papa, il avait pu s'offrir ce genre de merveilles, mais à présent qu'il devait se soucier de payer avant d'emporter ce qui lui faisait envie, il n'en avait tout simplement pas les moyens.

Qu'est-ce que Coby allait faire là-dedans ? Comme c'était le but de ses pérégrinations, Helmepp aurait dû entrer à sa suite, mais ça aurait pu être gênant, Coby aurait pu croire qu'il l'espionnait, et franchement, ce n'était tellement pas le cas que c'en était ridicule. Il valait mieux s'épargner cette scène absurde et rester dehors pour l'instant. Discrètement, par la vitrine, le blond vit son ami s'approcher du comptoir. Celui-ci demanda quelque chose, et moins d'une minute plus tard, le comptoir ruisselait de foulards de toutes les teintes, des plus classiques au plus vives. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses les examinait, les tâtait, discutant avec la vendeuse, riant par moment, minaudant presque, et Helmepp se demanda s'il n'était pas venu pour flirter avec la jeune femme, ce qui, vu les tarifs pratiqués ici, serait une folie qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

Finalement, Coby en choisit un qui semblait de couleur plutôt lilas, et Helmepp se hérissa. Parce qu'avec ses cheveux roses, Coby ne pouvait tout simplement pas porter de lilas. Même quelqu'un avec aussi peu de goût vestimentaire que lui devait sentir qu'unir ces deux couleurs serait une hérésie.

Mais non, ça ne semblait pas être pour Coby, car la vendeuse emballa prestement le foulard dans une petite boîte qu'elle orna d'un ruban, présentation qui rappelait irrésistiblement un paquet-cadeau. Helmepp comprit aussitôt : la petite amie. Alors quoi ! En plus des viennoiseries, Coby apportait à cette demoiselle, visiblement du genre intéressée, un tel présent ? Et bien, elle n'était pas timide, à accepter des cadeaux de ce prix-là. Et Coby, cet idiot, prêt à se ruiner, prêt à l'abandonner, pour une fille pareille ! Déjà, il voyait son ami grignoter ses économies durement acquises, et puis faire des dettes, tout ça pour couvrir une mijaurée de présents. Et de viennoiseries.

Furieux au-delà des mots, il tourna les talons et sortit en trombe du quartier marchand. Oui, il se l'imaginait si bien, cette femme sans visage, en train de rire et de glousser, en se bâfrant de pains au chocolat. À coup sûr, elle salirait le foulard. Mais de toutes manières il était moche, ce foulard. Hideux, même. Et Helmepp s'en fichait parce que de toutes façons, il ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans cette boutique !

En rentrant à la base, il devait dégager une certaine aura de mauvaise humeur car plusieurs Marines s'écartèrent de son chemin. Il pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Coby et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait comme une envie de pleurnicher. C'était sûrement la fatigue. Après tout, Garp n'était pas tendre avec eux, loin s'en fallait. Il se retourna, se cala l'oreiller sur les yeux pour étouffer ces stupides de larmes et laissa divaguer ses pensées sur sa future petite amie. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée, ou peut-être que si, sans le savoir, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux que celle de Coby. Et lui aussi mangerait des viennoiseries avec elle pendant ses jours de congé.

(Coby, riant comme un gamin en trempant un croissant dans un grand bol de café au lait et l'avalant presque entier, au risque de s'étouffer.)

(Coby, marchant quelques pas devant lui, sur la plage, en ramassant des coquillages et en s'extasiant de leur beauté, alors que franchement, ils se ressemblaient tous.)

(Coby, parlant encore et encore, lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait lu dans ses livres et lui-même écoutant parce que c'était intéressant, mais aussi parce que…)

(Rah, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait précisément ce genre de souvenirs qui lui tournaient dans la tête.)

(Dodo on avait dit.)

(Dodo.)

(Dodo…)

(DODO)

.

Quand Helmepp se réveilla, il dégagea l'oreiller de ses yeux, et tournant la tête, eut la surprise de voir Coby assis à la table qui leur servait de bureau. Il était plongé dans un livre dont, selon son habitude, il relevait certaines phrases pour les noter avec soin dans un petit carnet dont il ne se séparait jamais.

Ses yeux se levèrent de la page qu'il lisait avec application et se plongèrent dans ceux d'Helmepp. Il lui sourit, un sourire qu'Helmepp faillit lui rendre avant de se rappeler de la Trahison des Viennoiseries.

« Bien dormi ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Coby se mit à rire : « Je vois que comme toujours, tu es d'humeur charmante au réveil. Tiens, en espérant que ça te déridera. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se saisit d'un sachet posé à côté de lui sur la table et le lança à Helmepp qui le rattrapa par réflexe. C'était les viennoiseries qu'il lui avait vues acheter le matin-même.

« Hey, c'est pas parce que j'avais des courses à faire aujourd'hui qu'on doit oublier les bonnes habitudes, pas vrai ? »

Un lent sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres d'Helmepp.

« Ahah, je vois que ça te met tout de suite de bonne humeur, espèce de goinfre ! »

Voilà. C'était pour ça. Parce qu'il était un goinfre. Et pour aucune autre raison. Tellement goinfre d'ailleurs qu'il en avait l'estomac tout noué mais c'est le genre de trucs qui arrive quand on a faim.

Il allait ouvrir le sac, quand Coby se leva et s'approcha, avec une espèce de timidité qu'il n'y avait pas d'habitude dans leurs rapports. Est-ce qu'il allait parler de la mystérieuse petite amie ?

« Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas le jour mais avec Garp sur les endosses, qui sait dans quel état on sera après-demain ? Alors même si c'est un peu plus tôt, je te le donne maintenant. »

Le blond le dévisagea stupéfait, puis s'aperçut que son ami lui tendait un paquet, un paquet d'aspect plutôt familier.

« Avec deux jours d'avance, joyeux anniversaire, Helmepp. »

C'était le foulard lilas.

Et s'il l'avait trouvé hideux quelques heures plus tôt, ça devait être un reflet de la vitrine parce que maintenant qu'il l'avait dans les mains, maintenant qu'il était à lui, pour lui, et non pas destiné à une hypothétique voleuse de viennoiseries, Helmepp se rendait compte qu'il était tout simplement parfait.

.


	2. instantané

_Merci à **Monkey D. Elena** , **Madou-Dilou** , **Jyanadavega** , **docteurcactus** , **plume pourpre** et **Neechu** pour leur review !_

* * *

.

 **Stand By Me**

.

# instantané

 _Clic. Clic._

Helmepp leva les yeux au ciel, interpellant le dieu local pour le prendre à témoin de sa patience. Qu'est-ce que Coby était agaçant avec son appareil photo tout neuf ! Enfin, pas précisément neuf, puisqu'il l'avait dégotté dans une boutique de seconde main dix jours plus tôt. Il lui avait coûté un prix proprement exorbitant, et depuis, il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en séparer. Dès qu'il avait un moment de liberté, il courrait à leur chambre récupérer la petite boîte et s'en servait pour mitrailler tout ce qui passait à portée d'objectif.

Garp lui-même avait servi de modèle, plutôt complaisamment d'ailleurs, mais Coby ne s'en tenait pas aux êtres humains, bien qu'il ait sans doute pris un cliché de chaque Marine de la base. Saisi de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la frénésie, il ne pouvait pas voir un bout de nuage d'une forme insolite, un papillon sur une fleur ou n'importe quelle scène banale sans qu'il ne se sente l'obligation de l'immortaliser sur pellicule.

 _Clic._

Aujourd'hui, il s'en prenait aux paysages des falaises, et même si Helmepp devait admettre que la vue était impressionnante, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la reproduire encore et encore, sous tous les angles de vue imaginables.

Le plus incroyable était que s'il se permettait la moindre plainte, Coby lui rappelait sans grande amabilité qu'il ne l'avait pas forcé non plus à venir avec lui. C'était vrai, dans les faits, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui renvoyer sa complaisance à la face. Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas forcé à venir, il le lui avait tout de même proposé, et Helmepp était généralement quelqu'un de poli. Ce n'était peut-être pas évident pour tout le monde, mais disons qu'avec les gens qu'il aimait bien, et son camarade de chambrée entrait dans cette catégorie, il l'admettait sans fausse honte, il était courtois. Et c'était courtois d'accepter une invitation. Tout ça pour dire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, et que Coby, couché dans l'herbe pour il ne savait quelle raison de perspective, lui disant de cesser de râler et de le déranger, n'était, pour sa part, guère courtois.

 _Clic. Clic. Clic._

« Ça va te coûter une fortune de faire développer toutes ces pellicules. Cet achat est ruineux à tous les points de vue.

— Tu es obligé d'être un tel rabat-joie ? protesta le photographe amateur. Ça fera des chouettes souvenirs !

— Garp exposant ses muscles, c'est clair que ça paraît indispensable de garder ça dans un album.

— Tu dis ça, mais dans quelques années, ça t'amusera sûrement de revoir ce genre de choses.

— J'en doute, » affirma sincèrement Helmepp avec une moue d'horreur. Parce que vraiment, moins son futur aurait rapport avec Garp, mieux il se porterait. Et ça incluait son image.

— On verra bien. En attendant, ça te dit de descendre au village ? » Coby se relevait et recalibrait quelque chose sur son appareil : « J'aimerais bien prendre en photo l'église.

— Mais elle est en ruine !

— Je sais, je sais. Mais je trouve qu'elle a du charme. »

Helmepp secoua la tête.

« Si tu veux. Pourvu qu'après, on puisse aller déjeuner quelque part. Et que tu ne photographies pas ta nourriture.

— Oh, ça pourrait être amusant.

— T'es vraiment bizarre comme gars.

— Venant de toi, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Au fait, dis 'Ouistiti' !

— Hein ? Pourquoi je dirais 'Ouistiti' ? »

 _Clic._

« Hey ! Tu viens de me prendre en photo, là ? Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis ! »

Coby passa son bras autour du cou d'Helmepp : « Oh, allez, comment tu veux que je fasse un album de photos potable si tu n'es pas dedans ?

— Mais j'étais pas coiffé !

— Tu étais très bien.

— Si cette photo est horrible, tu dois me promettre de la déchirer.

— Elle sera très bien et je la garde. J'en veux absolument une de toi, de toutes manières. »

Helmepp leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, parce que vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'on ne devait pas supporter, parfois. Et oui, d'accord, ça lui faisait quand même un petit peu plaisir d'entendre dire à Coby qu'il voulait _absolument_ une photo de lui.

« Bon, et bien allons voir cette église, » conclut le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. « On pourrait même demander à quelqu'un de nous prendre en photo ensemble ! Il en faut vraiment une de nous deux dans notre album. »

 _Notre_ album ? Et puis quoi encore ! Helmepp n'était pas responsable de ça ! Et si Coby comptait sur lui pour payer la moitié des frais de développement, il pouvait aller se gratter.

Pourtant et Helmepp ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi, ça ne sonnait pas si mal. Ça lui donnait envie de sourire, sans dire 'Ouistiti'.

.


End file.
